Fragile
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Un coup d'oeil sur la possessivité du Shinigami...2x1, bien sûr !


Fragile 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2x1

Genre : POV  

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : Un coup d'œil sur la possessivité de Shinigami…

Disclaimer : Vous comprendrez après cette fic que je ne peux raisonnablement dire qu'ils sont à moi…Et surtout pas Hee-chan… * coup d'œil inquiet à Duo *

Duo : C'est juste que t'as tendance à l'oublier, parfois…

Shakes : Et tu me le reproches ? -_-

Duo : On fantasme, mais on touche pas ! 

Shakes : Tsss…Ces seme…Partagent jamais…

Avertissements : POV de Duo, one-shot.

***

Il m'arrive d'oublier qu'il est fragile. 

Il m'arrive d'oublier qu'il est fragile comme d'autres oublient que Quatre et moi sommes dangereux. 

C'est un jeu d'apparences. 

Je ne devrais pas oublier, mais à ce jeu il est professionnel. Plus qu'on pourrait croire. Parce qu'il saute d'immeubles sans hésiter et survit à ses autodestructions, j'oublie qu'il est fragile. C'est facile de croire qu'il est fort. Immortel. 

C'est rassurant. 

Et faux. 

Il me suffit de le regarder à cet instant, sa vie qui bat au creux de sa gorge, cette peau si fine, si fine, juste au creux, tellement fine et fragile qu'il suffirait d'un coup de dent pour la déchirer. La déchirer, et avec elle l'illusion de son immortalité. 

Je ne sais pas si les autres savent à quel point sa gorge est fragile. 

Je ne crois pas que les gens s'attardent sur la gorge de Heero. 

Elle est belle, pourtant. Fine. Douce. Si facilement marquée. Et délicieusement à découvert… Délicieusement offerte à qui la prendra. 

L'écrin précieux où résonne sa vie… 

Personne ne la voit parce qu'elle n'est pas cachée et qu'on n'imagine pas un tel trésor, un tel point faible ouvert à tous les vents, tous les yeux. 

Moi-même je l'ai vue par hasard. Par chance. Découverts par OZ, cachés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et sa gorge contre ma bouche, les battements affolés de son cœur résonnant sur mes lèvres alors que son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. 

Je l'ai goûtée pour la première fois ce jour-là. La pointe de ma langue sur cette vibration étrange, dans ce creux chaud et salé par la sueur de l'angoisse. 

Et parce qu'il fallait rester silencieux, il n'a pas pu m'empêcher de dévorer sa gorge fragile, de la marquer comme mienne. Et parce qu'il fallait rester silencieux, j'ai dû quitter ce délice pour un autre et taire les gémissements sans contrôle de sa voix en les dévorant sur ses lèvres, pleines et douces, hésitantes mais insoumises. Jamais offertes, toujours sur la défensive, comme pour compenser la faiblesse de sa gorge sans rempart. De sa gorge conquise. 

Et parce qu'il a compris que j'avais trouvé sa fragilité, il s'est caché sous un pull de Trowa, sa gorge tendre marquée à mon nom de mes lèvres et mes dents derrière un col roulé blanc, une faible défense contre mes yeux qui savent qu'elle est là, si accessible. Et ce regard de défi son unique et inutile forteresse contre mon sourire moqueur. 

Il a mis longtemps avant d'arrêter de se battre pour rien, un combat déjà perdu. 

Un combat que j'ai gagné dès que ma langue a goûté à sa gorge pour la première fois. 

C'est quand il a arrêté de se battre, quand ses lèvres se sont enfin pliées aux miennes, quand j'ai senti son corps trembler sous le mien et sa gorge palpiter à cause de mes mains sur sa peau que je me suis rappelé qu'il était fragile. 

Et je ne veux plus l'oublier. 

D'autres endroits sur son corps me rappellent combien le briser est facile, ses paupières fermées qui papillonnent de plaisir, la finesse de ses chevilles, de ses poignets… Mais pas autant que sa gorge. 

Il met des cols roulés plus souvent ces derniers temps. Savoir que personne ne peut profiter de mon trésor, que personne ne peut profiter de sa fragilité me rassure, mais je voudrais aussi que tous voient mes marques et sachent quel bijou précieux m'appartient. 

La gorge de Heero. 

Heero tout entier. 

Et qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

Vous pouvez bien avoir l'impression que vos coups ne lui font rien. 

Moi j'ai vu les bleus sur sa peau et le battement paniqué de sa gorge qui démentissent l'impassibilité de son visage. 

Il a mal, vous savez ? 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit tout ça. 

Après tout, si Heero est fragile, c'est de ma faute. C'est donc à moi de le protéger. 

Et maintenant que vous savez son secret, je vais devoir vous tuer. 

Vous avez touché à la propriété de Shinigami. 

Ça ne se pardonne pas. 

Owari.

Shakes : o __ O 

Zinnok : c'est d'avoir fini le cinquième chapitre de la Mort et le Papillon qui te met dans des états pareils ? 

Shakes : * hausse les épaules * C'est Duo qui m'a forcée… Je lui devais bien ça…

Duo : * satisfait, un bras autour de la taille de Heero * Au moins tout le monde est prévenu…

Heero : #-_-# 

Shakes : Et puis j'adore Duo en mode possessif ! ##¤_¤##


End file.
